PTV-4 offers help as Cayetano-PHISGOC scrambles for SEAG TV coverage: Only 14 of 56 sports will be aired by TV5, ABS-CBN, IBC 13
Nov 27, 2019 PTV: People's Television Despite being snubbed by the Philippine Southeast Asian Games Organizing Committee (PHISGOC) led by Speaker Alan Peter Cayetano, state-owned PTV-4 is lending a helping hand to expand live television coverage of the 30th Southeast Asian Games. A source said PTV-4 and the Philippine Sports Commission (PSC) are drafting an agreement for the TV network to cover skateboard and BMX events. The source said PTV-4 could only cover these two events given the lack of time to ask for sponsors to bankroll the live coverage of other sports events neglected by PHISGOC. Had PHISGOC-Cayetano entertained its offer, the source PTV-4 could have covered more live sports by doing its marketing earlier. “PTV-4 wrote PHISGOC a letter as early as 2018 asking how it could help in the live coverage. But PHISGOC did not even bother to give it a reply,” the source said. PHISGOC announced that TV-5, ABS-CBN Corp. and Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. would handle the TV coverage of 14 of the 56 events in SEA Games – TV-5 will cover basketball, boxing, billiards, badminton, E-sports, taekwondo, karatedo, wushu and weightlifting; ABS-CBN will televise football, volleyball, swimming, gymnastics and track and field; and IBC 13 will cover basketball, boxing, billiards, football, volleyball and badminton. PHISGOC-Cayetano has budgeted P136.545 million for broadcast content and service requirements. It was only recently that PHISGOC-Cayetano finally admitted that it took an a job it could not handle on its own with its amateurish officers and irregular set-up where a private foundation would take charge of an event funded by public money. Following a barrage of complaints from athletes and journalists about hotel, transfers, food, and venues, PHISGOC-Caytenao has grudgingly allowed the Department of Tourism, and private companies to pitch t save the country from further national embarrassment. Cayetano has apologized for the mishaps but President Rodrigo Duterte believes this is not enough and wants the Speaker and his cronies probed for making his administration the laughing stock in the region. 'IBC, the official broadcaster and partner of the Southeast Asian Games' * 1991 Manila SEA Games (November 24-December 3, 1991) * 1993 Singapore SEA Games (June 12-20, 1993) * 2005 Philippine SEA Games (November 27-December 5, 2005) * 2007 Nakhon Rachatsima SEA Games (December 6-15, 2007) * 2013 Southeast Asian Games (December 11-22, 2013) * 2015 Southeast Asian Games (June 5-16, 2015) * 2019 Southeast Asian Games (November 30-December 11, 2019) After 4 years of hiatus, the SEA Games will return to IBC 13, this time, which will be the official broadcaster of the Philippine 2019 30th Southeast Asian Games. '2019 Southeast Asian Games (IBC 13 print ad)' :MGA KAIBIGAN, WE WIN AS ONE! :5,630 athletes from the Philippines and 10 countries. :Live and direct via satellite! :Withness the greatest and most spectacular sporting event in Southeast Asia :on the official broadcaster of the 30th Southeast Asian Games :IBC (logo) (left) :Kaibigan Mo :Philippines 2019 (right) :30th SEA Games :30th SEA GAMES COVERAGE SCHEDULE :NOVEMBER 30 - DECEMBER 11 2019 :OPENING CEREMONIES - November 30 * Saturday * 9:00 PM :at the Philippine Arena in Bocaue, Bulacan :SPORTS EVENT COVERAGES - December 1 - December 10 :December 1 (Sunday): :3:00-7:00 PM and 11:15 PM-4:30 AM the next day :December 2-6 (Monday-Friday): :Tuesday, Thursday and Friday 9:50 AM-12:00 NN :Monday-Friday 9:00-11:00 PM and 2:00-4:30 AM of the next day :December 7 (Saturday): :3:00-7:00 PM and 11:30 PM-4:30 AM :December 8 (Sunday): :3:00-5:00 PM and 12:30-4:30 AM of the next day :December 9 (Monday): :2:30-4:30 PM :2:00-4:30 AM of the next day :December 10 (Tuesday): :9:50 AM-12:00 NN, 9:00-11:00 PM and 2:00-4:30 AM :CLOSING CEREMONIES - December 11 * Wednesday * 9:00 PM :at the New Clark City Athletics Stadium in New Clark City, Capas, Tarlac IN MY OPINION: IBC-13 December 10, 2019 TALKS of the deliberation about the third leading broadcast station IBC-13 is yet to be determined. The employees is longing and hoping for the privatization of the network, because for at least 13 years they have been in the red after failures of the previous administration to focus on the matter. Recalling that IBC-13 and RPN-9 were given proper salaries because of the management, and some employees were hopeless of getting their regained pays because the 13th month pay was supposed to be given to the network's employees were used as its payment of the real estate tax or in Tagalog, “amilyar”. As of posting, the Duterte administration has already tasked about the privatization and revitalization of IBC-13, looking in those provincial stations that were utilized, etc. It will take billions and time to revitalize these stations, as they're trying to reclaim the network's TOP SPOT, as it used to be during the era of the 70s and 80s. On the other hand, these are the leading news programs Express Balita and Tutok 13 continues to compete against other newscasts in the present time. Hoping that there will be dominating in viewership, with a regional newscast of 13 that can cater those that matters most.